Rogue's fun time
by Salestia
Summary: Rogue's found some new friends that might make her other ones a 'little' jealous, hehe pleeeeeeeease read puppydog eyes
1. Chapter 1

…………Disclaimer: I have not now nor have I ever had the great and honorable privilege to own any part of either X-Men Evolution or Sailor Moon. Although it would be fantastic if I did, I am just borrowing them for this story in progress. I would like, if possible, any and all critiquing from others whom know much more about writing than I do. Thank you for your time in reading this long and winded speech. On with the fic!

Chapter 1

It was two weeks before Halloween, at the residency of mutants under the tutelage of Professor Charles Xavier there could be heard a voice winding through the mansion. A feminine one, if Scott heard right. As he got closer to the voice he could detect a Mississippi accent in her voice as she talked to some unknown person. Wanting to know who was talking to Rogue and getting her to speak cheerfully, after the incident of her powers building up and taking over her, he crept closer still. "chucklesno sere, I'm not going to go up to him and say that! ... I know that, but still … is it ready? ... Fantastic! …. The Professor has already given me permission to go with you … laughs like that would stop you from going over there … I thought so, anyways I gotta get off, dinner's ready. See ya tomorrow!" and the conversation was over.

Rogue was about to turn around, when she heard, "Who was that?" she shrieked turning towards what she assumed to be an attacker. thump "…..oh my god! Scott, are you ok? What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that! You could have been seriously hurt! Why won't you answer me?" Scott looked up dazedly and said, "Well, I was coming to say that dinner was ready, but I guess you beat me to it." "Scott, don't scare me like that again! Let's get you to the infirmary." She said, dodging Scott's previous question.


	2. Chapter 2

... Total Disclaimer! I have no power or money gained by owning or making any of the characters in this story… I know it's a poor excuse of one, but I still need to get the thoughts to quit poking my brain so I can sleep .

After taking Scotts butt to the infirmary, Rogue went up to dinner to eat. During that time everyone was asking each other where their "fearless leader" was. "Everyone, Scott is resting right now and will be out in a while. Please continue on with your dinner and chores before bed."

After 'poking' around, Jean found that Rogue had put her 'back-up' boyfriend in the infirmary and decided to make her feel bad about it. "Rogue, what were you thinking hitting Scott! Were you even thinking? And please tell everyone about this secret person you've been invited over to stay with this weekend." Jean said smugly.

"Not any of your business "Queen Jean"! My private life is just that, PRIVATE! So bug out of it! AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Rogue scolded. "Ah ain't your little lap dog, so take it like boy, and BEAT IT!" she added returning to her room to pack.

Jean and all of the others (with the exception of Scott in the infirmary) looked completely shocked at the turn of events. Kitty (Rogues' roommate) snapped out of it the fastest and raced after her and phased into the room in time to see her put the last of the clothing she was bringing into her suitcase.

"You like, okay Rogue?" kitty asked almost docile compared to her usual upbeat and perky attitude. "Yeah, 'sigh' just tired of all the people trying to pry into my private life." She replied. "Well, I'm ready, just gotta wait for her so show up to go. And in case she comes before you wake up, see you on Monday."


	3. Muahaha

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Ladyflame13! showers you with lots of candy! and thanks to everyone who took the time to stop by and at least read the first chapter!

Long after almost everyone went to sleep, Rogue tried to sneak out so that she didn't have to hang around for long goodbyes….unfortunately, she got caught by Scott on his way back to his room.

"Rogue! Hey where are you going?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Ah'm going to stay over at a friend's house. That ah problem?" she snapped.

"Not unless you've got permission…..then he remembered her that afternoon never mind Rogue. Have fun." He replied, going upstairs to his bedroom.

"Fahnlly!" she exclaimed softly. She ran out of the house and through the gates she went. As soon as she stepped out of the gates, a young, long-haired blond girl stepped out of the shadows and raised her hand out to be grasped. Rogue clamped her grip on to the other's hand. And in a shower of glitter…they were gone!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't notice me…..I'm just the disclaimer….I don't own squat! Any shows you see in this story are not mine AT ALLL! cries

"Squeals Rogue! Its soooo good to see you again! And face to face in person no less! He he," the blond cried.

"I know! I'm just glad I got out of there before I killed anyone (queen-jean in particular), or had another power freak-out." Replied Rogue, "So, where are we going for the first training, sere?" she asked.

"Hmmm, light bulb flashes above head, how 'bout DBZ! You can learn how to fly and fight better and might even get some power drainage to help you balance out the voices!" the blond now known as sere said. "Sure, I got the bag you sent me and got as much as I could of my clothing that I thought I would need." Rogue said.

"Let's go!" Sere cried, lifting up her arms and calling on the powers that were given to her by friends. "Time Staff! Come to me!" she called. And lo and behold, a golden crystal staff appeared in her hands! It had a heart shaped top end which was razor sharp that those of her enemies could never get hold of it to use against Sere, there was also an eight-pointed crystal floating in the space available. Sere tapped the staff upon the floor and opened a doorway into a hallway that had a multitude of windows that opened and closed of their own power.

Rogue gasped, "This place is gorgeous! It's much more beautiful in reality then dreams!" she whispered. Sere giggled, "I know! I had the same reaction myself back when…" she drifted off. "It's ok now, you have me!" Rogue said, trying to cheer sere up.

"I know, but it still hurts…she shook the feeling off but right now we're helping you get ready for your full powers! Let us go!" she cried, as she led the way down through a hallway with very small symbols on the window sills. The one that sere stopped before was one of several that had seven small balls that glowed as she passed them. "This is the dimension that we will be traveling to. Although I might guard these hallways, I do not have total control over what happens in each dimension. So be prepared to meet dangers beyond you comprehension." Sere said mysteriously. Rogue took a deep breath and then grasped Sere's hand as she touched the window sill to go through….

squeals and dances I got two reviews, I got two reviews! Yay! showers them with lots of candy and chocolate! Thank you VERY much for reviewing sakura5tar! Much love for all!


	5. hehe

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… what? ... growls no I don't own anything but the plot that was bullied out of my brain…………………grrr I have no money so pleeeeease don't sue! . Goku and his son Gohan were swimming in the lake near their house looking for fish to eat the day before the big match with Cell, when they heard something like a snap…. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "THIS IS YOUR FAU"SPLASH…………went two bodies in the middle of the lake. The boys looked at each other for a sec before diving in to retrieve the bodies. A few moments later they each brought their parcels to the edge of the lake. "coughs This would have been cough easier if I was trained to FLY WITH OUT WINGS!" the blond girl tried to exclaim. "I know that! But it's not coughs my fault we landed in a friggen' LAKE!" the other one cried. Goku and Gohan looked at each other, then at the girls. "What are you talking about?" Gohan asked politely. The girls froze. "Umm…where are we?" the one with the white strips questioned. The blond hit her on the arm, "Duh! We're in the dimension DBZ! You know, the one that had all the fighters that could fly, shoot energy balls out and fight for the good side." "Oh, yeah." The other replied sheepishly. The girls stood up, named themselves and asked where they could find one Goku son so that they could learn how to do battle decently. The guys looked at each other again, and said that they were the ones that they "were searching for but that we are having a battle tomorrow so we can't really teach you now." Gohan replied. "Oh, well that's not a problem! We can help out!" Sere alleged, "Yeah, we are both warriors from separate dimensions and would like to help out, you mind? I mean my powers aren't that bad, I can also heal those injured, and Rogue can absorb the life, memories, and powers from those she touches with her bare skin. So? Can we help?" 


	6. oi, a pain

Disclaimer: …cries I don't own them, Rowen Dracona! Looooove your stories and your reviews! showers all with chocolate

After dinner, which included introducing Piccolo to the girls, everyone went to bed to gain energy for the next day…however; two people woke up, one after another. Both went outside to converse without disturbing the house occupants. The discussion went a little like this…

"What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for her to go to sleep, so as to complete the process of absorption."

"What do you mean? I thought that after rogue touched my skin, she would gain all that I am?"

"True, however, she has never been able to keep and control the powers that she receives because there was an important part missing…"

"What needs to be done?"

"A drop of your blood on her hair to bind he powers to her permanently so that she can utilize the powers and knowledge she has received from you."

"What! How does she not know?"

"Because I have only just discovered it myself and I don't want to waste time! Will you do this for her? One drop is all that's needed from you, but it is your decision and yours alone."

"sighWhy not? I mean I've gone this far…just NO needles!"

"giggles Then how are you going to bleed?"

"Well we do have knives; I'll just nick myself a little."

Serena and Goku went inside as quietly as they had come out. They got the supplies that they needed for the process and walked into rogue/serena's room.

"Remember, only one drop on her Hair." Serena whispered.

Goku nodded and prepared the knife. Serena brushed her broach and _shimmered_, in a gown of twilight she opened her rose pearl lips and _sang_…

"Ieyui E eh you e  
Nobomenu Noo meh ahh  
Renmiri Reh en me re  
Yojuyogo Yo jew yo go  
Hasatekanae Hah stah tay kah nah a  
Kutamae Ku tah mah ay"

As she sang, goku sliced his pinky finger very lightly however deep enough to gain one drop, and as it fell, it seemed as so to vibrate in sync with her voice. It fell upon the white streaks of Rogue's hair. As the song proceeded, the blood seemed to meld into her hair and turn the white streak the exact color and texture of Goku's for a few seconds then turned back to her own as the song died down. And as Serena finished Goku stared at her amazed at her voice and the fact that no one had awakened during the process.

"That was…amazing!"

"Shhs! Now is time for sleep. Hehe, be prepared for screams in the morning, hehe."

Goku went back to bed after cleaning and putting the blade back and just as he was about to fall asleep, he looked at his cut and to his amazement! It was healed!


	7. Surprise?

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but…o.o''' writers block and college. Although I have gotten some very nice reviews, and I love you guys for it. Here's the next chapter.

As always disclaimer: I do not own any and all characters in this story, (but the guys are really hot aren't they? Ne?)

Serena woke up about the same time as Chichi did, and while waiting for the others to get up for breakfast and training, she snuck food from the fridge. As the kitchen was right next to the one that Rogue was using she heard her starting to wake up. She started a mental countdown in her head, five, four three, two, one

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chichi dropped her knife and looked around startled, "What or who was that?" "Rogue finding out a little extra surprise, hehe." Serena replied as the others came running into the kitchen to make sure everyone was alright.

"Sere! What in Gawd's name happened to me! I have a TAIIIL!!!!" Rogue wailed, much to the pain of those with sensitive hearing.

"Surprise? I wanted you to see what will happen if you gain control of the powers you get without warning. Made the powers permanent last night when you were asleep. Hehe." Serena calmly replied, "Now you need to train with Goku to gain control of what you can do. When you're done, I can teach you to so to speak "pull in" the physical manifestations of the powers, such as the tail."

"GRRRR!!! Fahne!" Rogue well, growled as she stomped back to her room to get clothing for the day.

Sere smirked, "Three, Two, One." "AAARRRHH!" Apparently, Rogue's clothing weren't meant for a tail.


	8. Chapter 8

An: according to my creative writing professor, I need to make a few things clear. Sere is from Sailor Moon, she has various powers and will possibly in the beginning, come and go from her senshi. Rogue is from X-Men Evolution, as she put it, "if I were to touch you right now, skin to skin, I would absorb your memories, your abilities, your powers, and if I held on long enough, most likely your life-force." In the show she has no control over it. Scott has the ability to produce red laser beams from his eyes, however; due to a plane accident, he lost his parents, brother, and his brain was damaged enough that he cannot control the beams. He has to wear ruby quartz eyeglasses or visor in order to be able to look at the world, though in a red haze. Jean (if you support her then you should most likely leave cause I bash her at least a little) has telepathic and telekinetic abilities. However, she seems almost **too** goody-goody and must be using her abilities to manipulate everyone into liking her. Except Rogue. Others will pop up. Ja ne!!!


End file.
